1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices that drive three dimensionally arranged resistance memory devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted. Volatile memory devices may include, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static random access memory (SRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include, for example, a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPROM (EEPROM) and a flash memory device.
Recently, pursuant to emerging trends toward high performance and low power semiconductor memory devices, next generation semiconductor memory devices such as ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), phase change random access memory (PRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM) are being developed. Materials constituting the next generation semiconductor memory devices have different resistances according to current or voltage, and maintain their resistance even when a power supply is interrupted.
Nonvolatile memory devices having resistive memory cells arranged in a three-dimensional structure are being developed to improve integration.